


Trying To Open Your Heart

by tattoodblackheart



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoodblackheart/pseuds/tattoodblackheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Vause was alone for a long time after her Mom died, only so young she ran away from home, will Alex feel safe without someone to look to for guidance and affection? So what happens when she meets Piper Chapman will she feel safe and open her heart to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Open Your Heart

___________________________

“Alex? Can I ask you something?” – Piper asks drawing her attention up from her food that’s in front of her. Sat eating takeout, on the floor, in the middle of Piper’s apartment with music on was pretty much perfect for them.

“Sure you can” – Alex says swallowing what she was eating, Piper put her fork down and carefully fixed her eyes upon Alex.

“How come you haven’t invited me round to your place? We’ve been seeing each other for almost two months and I haven’t been over once” – The question Alex was dreading ever having being bought up in conversation so she tried to keep her eyesight from Piper’s best she could but wherever she looked she could feel Piper’s eyes on her.

“Alex?” – She asked again this time placing her hand lightly on top of Alex’s, she turned her attention to Piper’s and caught her eyes. Her face was plastered in worry. No fuck this. She pulled her hand away and picked her food up, walking towards the kitchen.

“Alex what’s going on?”

“I don’t have an apartment okay!” – As she slammed her food down on the side Alex found her words falling out her mouth at such a speed that it cut Piper’s sentence right off.

“Y-You don’t have a place?” – Piper just stood there looking shocked.

“No not exactly I move around a lot” – Alex admitted quietly as she walked back over to the couch and sat down, looking down and running a hand through her hair, not even bothering to look up until she felt Piper sit next to her.

“Alex it’s nothing to be ashamed of, if you want you can stay here, I’m sure my asshole of roommates wont mind” – She said with a small laugh as she placed her hand on Alex’s thigh.

“No Piper I can’t just use you guys like that-“

“No one said anything about using us, I know we haven’t been together long but it’d be kinda nice to have you around more.. Would that be so bad?” – Alex’s head was swimming with the words Piper had just uttered, had she just ask her to move in with her? Alex had never had anyone care this much about her since her Mom died, this was just too much, she didn’t know what to say or think, she just knew she’d been happy since she’d met the blonde. Still with the question lingering in the air Alex decided she had to at least try an answer.

“Well no I guess it wouldn’t” – She answered quietly as she focused her eyesight slowly onto Piper’s. Why was she getting nervous, she’d never not been able to look at the blonde since she met her in that poor excuse for a bar, the last remaining amount of money she had the time went on that bar that night.

“Can I ask? How come you don’t have your own place?” – She asked, taking hold of Alex’s hand again and grazing her thumb over the back of her hand. Alex figured she should just tell her.

“W-Well.. You see when my Mom died I couldn’t stand to be in that house anymore so I ran away, I had no money so I was roughing it for a while, sleeping in cars, I even stayed in a shelter for a while that’s where they gave me some more clothes than what I just had on my back. I got a few paid jobs in bars but not a lot to live off, eventually I ended up loosing the job and I’ve not really been able to get one since. I said to myself I’d save up and get a place but I never got enough money” – She explained to the blonde, Piper didn’t say anything she just wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her into a hug. Alex just let herself fall into her side, blinking away a few tears that were brimming in her eyes.

“Alex..” – Piper said softly, Alex didn’t bother to look up she didn’t want to break the hug. She hated not being near her.

“Yeah?”

“Can you tell me what happened with your Mom” – Alex didn’t know what to say, she didn’t know whether she could tell Piper about her Mom. She never really told anyone about her mom, no one at the shelter, no one at the bars she worked at, no one she ever met. The only people that knew were herself and her aunt who called her to tell her when it happened.

“I-I don’t know Piper I don’t think I can tell you, even when I think about it I can feel myself starting to breakdown and I don’t think I can go through that in front of you and I don’t think I can do that right now, I mean not tell you right now I may work up to it but I don’t think-“ – Piper stopped Alex’s rambling my pressing her lips against hers.

“It’s okay..” – Piper said as she pulled away slightly from Alex, placing her hands either side of Alex’s face and looking straight into her eyes, Alex just sniffled and tried to steady her breathing as she pushed her glasses up onto her head.

“It’s okay for it to affect you I mean, still to this day it still affects me to think about what happened between my grandmother.. But you’ve just got to remember that you did what you felt was right for _you.._ no one else..” – She said as her thumbs grazed across Alex’s left cheek, who’d steadied her breathing and was starting to feel a smile start to emerge on her face. Fuck, Piper was good for her she thought.

“And anyway I’m glad that you did what you did because if you didn’t you wouldn’t be here right now and I wouldn’t be able to do this” – Piper said as she wrapped her arms around Alex, pulled her into her as she lay back on the couch and intertwined their fingers lightly. Alex rested herself against Piper gently and she found herself thinking that at this moment she was happy but most importantly she felt safe, for the first time in years.

“At least you can have a chance at being happy now Al” – Piper was right she did.


End file.
